Mt. Moon Mania
by Krocket
Summary: Kyle makes to Mt. Moon but unexpected discovery is near...


**Mt. Moon Mania**  
  
Kyle was able to fend through Pewter City, after winning his first pokemon battle. After foiling another one of Team Rockets fiendish plans, he made his way to Pewter Gym, winning his first badge: The Boulder Badge. Shortly after he makes his way to the Pokemon Center, and engages in another battle. Now, he, Charmer, and his friend Michelle head to Mt Moon, hoping to catch some new pokemon.  
  
Kyle, Charmer, and Michelle begin walking toward the mountain, while Kyle tells her about the legend of the Moon Stone. "The Moon Stone is supposed to have come from outer space. Pieces of it, can evolve certain kinds of pokemon. Like Clefairy.", he tells. "Clefairy?", she brings out her Pokedex. "Clefairy, this impish pokemon is rarely seen humans and pokemon. It is only pokemon that knows Metronome naturally." The group makes it to the entrance, and hear a voice. "Hey, you can't get in here without a fee." "A fee?! You're with Team Rocket!" "Charmer, Ember!", he roasted the TR member and they made their way in.  
  
They look around for any pokemon, from Zubat to Clefairy. But... so far nothing. "Nothing, not a blasted thing!", Kyle grumbled. A few seconds later... a blur runs past them.   
  
Kyle and Michelle said puzzled, "Huh? What was that?" A Sandshrew ran past a few rocks smiling at them. "Hmm, a Sandshrew." , Kyle said thoughtfully. "Sandshrew, the mouse pokemon. It attacks by curling into a ball, and launching at its opponent's vulnerable points.", Dex provided. Michelle takes out Jigglypuff's pokeball. "Wait a minute, Jigglypuff only knows Pound and Sing, he can't win...", he calls. "I know... So... I need to borrow Butterfree, OK?" she asked. Kyle hesitantly hands over the Poké Ball.  
  
"Go Jigglypuff! Go Butterfree!", she yelled throwing the Poké Balls. "  
  
Puff!" ,Jigglypuff shouted. "Free!", the butterfly flapped its wings near the roof.  
  
Jigglypuff leaped onto its back, pulling it into the ground. "Butterfree, Confusion! Jigglypuff, use your Mega Punch now!" , Jigglypuff smiled as it tried its newest attack. He pulled his left arm and glowing with power, erupted into Sandshrew. "Shrew!", it said weakly. "Alright, Poké Ball go!", Michelle tossed one of her spare Poké Balls. The Ball shakes and turns finally stops, capturing it. A man's voice calls out, "Hey kid, hand over the rat now!", he said menacingly to Michelle. "What?!", they said in shock.  
  
"To protect the planet from massive mayhem..."  
"To unite all peoples in all nations..."  
"To denounce the power of truth and light..."  
"Making the boss happy is our plight..."  
"Shana!"  
"Shawn!"  
"Blast off at the lightspeed of space!"  
"You better give up now or prepare to get hit by a mace!"  
  
Two teenagers were staring at the Team Rocket members. Kyle was in shock, "Shawn? You're a member of Team Rocket? But why? You don't even like Pokémon" "Easy. Money. You get paid much money for stealing Pokémon. So, hand it over.", he answered.(Author's note- Shawn is my fifteen year old brother) "Enough talk, time to battle!", Shana yelled They each throw their Poké Balls. Out pop, Cubone and Zubat. "Zubat!" "Cubone-bone!" Shana started, "Cubone, Bone Club the bug!" Cubone leaped through the air and slammed Butterfree with its club. Michelle and Kyle begin laughing hysterically.  
  
"What's so funny?!", they asked together. "It's just... Butterfree is a flying Pokémon, it has an advantage on Ground types like Cubone.  
  
"Whatever twerp! Cubone, maximum power! Zubat, go Supersonic!"  
  
The two Pokémon stood ready for action.  
  
"Butterfree, counter Zubat with Confusion!", ordered Kyle.  
  
Butterfree flew through the air unleashing toxic dust.  
  
Dex called, "Poison Powder, Butterfree's next attack: It occasionally poison's its foe/  
  
"Poison Powder?", Kyle whispered. "Butterfree poison them, now!"  
  
It flew through the air poisoning Team Rocket and their Pokémon.  
  
"It likes like Team Rocket's blasting off! You may have won this round, but we'll be back! Cubone, Zubat return!"  
  
"Claws, go!", Michelle calling her Pokémon!  
  
"Nidoran, go!", Kyle calling his Pokéball!  
  
They called together, "Horn Attack and Scratch!"  
  
Will Team Rocket follow Kyle and Michelle on their journey? And what new Pokémon and Badges will they gain? Find out soon on the next Pokémon!  
  
Notes- I know I am missing a few stories on Pokémon! I will add them later! This is based on my own adventures to become a Pokémon master! Pikachu13 here's what you wanted!  
My Pokémon are as follows:  
  
Charmer, a Charmander!.  
  
Butterfree, a Butterfree!  
  
Spearow, a Spearow!  
  
Nidoran, a male Nodoran!  
  
More to come soon!


End file.
